The Wrong Fairy Tail!
by TheBayMan
Summary: Something is off!... No!... Different about Fairy Tail's newest member! She's not your normal mage, but that's to be expected when your name is Barbie! Join her and Fairy Tail as she tries to find her way back home. This is a crossover of sorts... Team Natsu & Barbie
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover of sorts and probably won't be a very long story... Just something to entertain you or perhaps more to entertain me... LOL**

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail or Barbie.**_

* * *

**The Wrong Fairy Tail!**

_**By: The Bay Man**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

After a long cold winter... Spring had finally come to Magnolia Town... Birds were singing their happy little tunes as they triumphantly announced to the world that spring had finally arrived. As if by magic itself, the once dormant trees were now shedding their winter foliage while new buds burst forth, exploding with new life. But the true beauty of the season was the sweet aroma that filled the air, as newly blooming flowers released their heavenly odors on an unsuspecting town and nature was out in all its glory, as everything appeared to be that much brighter than the previous day. It was as if someone had mixed a new color palette and added in extra pinks, reds, greens and yellows... It was true, spring was in the air and today would be a wondrous day.

'The world just felt brighter today,' Lucy mused to herself as she made her way along the river with her ever faithful companion Plue. They happily laughed and sang as they slowly skipped their way to their destination... Fairy Tail.

I could sense today would be special as she could feel a strange electricity in the air. No!... Not a Laxus type of electricity, more of a... Well!... It's hard to describe. 'It felt like something was coming,' I know that sounds weird but this is Fairy Tail and we do weird everyday.

I tried to shrug it off as I rounded the final corner corner and stopped in front of Fairy Tail, but the feeling only intensified. Yet I still managed to smile because Natsu and Happy had promised they'd take me on a mission as I was running low on Jewels, all thanks to my monthly rent. When I stopped in front of the doors, I noticed some odd carvings on the door. Anywhere else in Earthland this would be cause for concern and be reason enough to stop and investigate but this is Fairy Tail... I just shrugged it off as Freed or Levy-chan playing a prank and continued forward... Little did I know, the adventure that laid before me!

I reached out and grabbed the door handle only to notice the carvings on the door start to glow a bright white as sparkles of magic slowly drew patterns along the door. No longer was it just a simple carving as the door started to change shape... Gone were the large double doors, now in it's place stood a single door that arched at the top, with a brightly colored floral pattern. Green vines swirled towards the top meeting at eye level as they slowly turned into a bright colorful flower surrounded by randomly placed flowers. The new door's colorful design emanated power... It was as if all the magic in existence was now focused on this one small door-way.

"If this is someone's idea of a joke I'm gonna Lucy Kick their a..." My thoughts were interrupted by a cold shiver which ran down my spine... I could feel someone's hand on mine but when I looked down I only saw my hand... This day just keeps getting weirder. I sighed and pushed open the door and felt a sudden burst of magic course through my veins...

**Makarov's POV**

I was sitting on top of the bar, enjoying one of Mira's finest when I noticed something peculiar - the double doors at the front entrance suddenly changed. Our normal double-door were replaced with a single and might I add somewhat colorful door! I set my mug down on the bar and readied myself as I felt a powerful magic coming from the door.

The guild went silent as everyone felt it as well... A presence or perhaps some magical entity was coming. No!... It was here as the door swung open and a bright flash of light blinded me for a moment... My eyes slowly started to focus on the figure at the door, it was Lucy. She laid on her knees physically and magically drained, but what caught my attention was the vision of loveliness standing behind her... She was a goddess!

I couldn't help but smile as my eyes took in the full beauty of the young lady that stood behind Lucy... To say she was a Goddess was an understatement; to be more precise, she was a vision of beauty. She wore a bright pink formal gown that hovered just inches off the floor. It seemed to sparkle as she moved and her gown was adorned with a multitude of flowers, which if you looked hard enough almost appeared to bloom before your eyes. Her long slender form would send any rational man into a fit of ecstasy.

But what truly caught my attention was her long flowing blonde hair, it shimmered as she looked around the room. It was curled at the ends and pulled back at the top revealing all her beauty... Those high cheekbones and small nose only added to her allure, but what caught my attention the most were those big beautiful blue eyes, which seemed to almost sparkle. For a moment she had the look of someone who was confused but that was quickly replaced by a small knowing smile which graced her rosy-pink lips and atop her head, neatly tucked into hair stood a flower encrusted pink tiara... Yes!... This girl was truly spectacular!... A Goddess for sure!

I was quickly bought back to reality as the dead silence was broken by the clanging of steel and chants of, "who are you!" that echoed through the hall. That's when I noticed Natsu, Gray and Erza assume their fighting stances. I had to act quickly before this escalated into something I'd later regret. I could sense a great amount of magic from this child and after several moments I could also sense a pure and unshaken heart - this child was too pure and innocent to be any threat to us or anyone for that matter... At-least that's what I thought upon our first meeting!

"Erza!... Gray!... Natsu!... STAND DOWN!" I growled as I jumped down from the bar and walked up to the young lady standing at the door.

"...But Master!... She attacked Lucy!" Erza said as she pointed her sword at our visitor.

But before I could diffuse the situation, my goddess stretched out her arms and flicked her hands, palms up and a magic I had never seen before flowed from her palms and slowly drifted towards Natsu, Gray and Erza. It was unlike anything that I had ever seen before. It was as if she had reached into a large pool of magic and released a river of magic, one of sparkling flowers that upon striking its target altered them... Erza and Gray's weapons instantly disappeared as they stood there in shock at what had just happened. But the real shocker was Natsu's flames... They disappeared and were replaced with a bouquet of flowers - bright fire flowers!

"I-I'm ssoooo sorry!" She said as she lowered her head. Her rosy cheeks told the tale as she appeared to be hiding her sudden embarrassment.

"T-That's alright child!" I said as walked up to her and stood between her and Team Natsu. "They meant no harm!... They're just worried for their friend!" I leaned down and checked on Lucy and sighed. She was totally drained of magic!... 'This was serious!' I thought.

"Quick!... Wendy help Lucy!" I roared as a frightened young blue-haired Dragon Slayer came running towards me with her Exceed following closely behind her. But with Wendy, rushing is never a good idea and she tripped over something and started to fall face first. I cringed as I watched her falling towards her face.

"HUH!" She never fell on her face, but instead she gently landed on a mound of pillows which had magically appeared beneath her. I looked up and saw a knowing and very gentle smile aimed towards our young Sky Dragon Slayer. Wendy stood up and brushed herself off and gave a small toothy smile to our visitor and continued on her way.

"T-Thank you!" Wendy said as she rushed over to us and went to work determining Lucy's condition. After a few moments she sighed and looked back at me. I could see tears in her eyes as she shook her head, indicating bad news. "L-Lucy-san!..." She sniffed, "...she's d-dying!... She has no magic left!"

My goddess gently knelled down and smiled as she placed a hand over Lucy's ample bust-line. Her hands started to glow... It was a warm and somewhat happy feeling I got as I watched her work on Lucy. A few moments later Lucy opened her eyes and smiled at us.

"She will be fine now!" Said my goddess as she stood back up.

"Natsu! Wendy! take Lucy to the infirmary!" Natsu complained a little but did as he was told. A few moments later Natsu returned and stood beside his teammates.

"Now my child would you please explain who you are?" I asked as I stood there watching her look around as if she was trying to determine what she should say or perhaps what she shouldn't say.

"I'm Alexa!... Princes..." She stopped and sighed! "I guess that doesn't apply here!"

"What doesn't child?"

"Well a few moments ago I was Princess Alexa and I was in a magical world with Mermaids and Fairies and now... Now I'm somewhere different altogether!" She smiled as she lowered her head and thought for a moment... "I-I'm... I... My name is Barbara Roberts, but you may call me Barbie!"

* * *

**Sorry for the deception but I wanted to see if anyone would at-least give it a read. I posted this before and there was ABSOLUTELY no interest... Seven views I believe it got!**

**\- _So please review and tell me how much you love it or hate it... LOL And favouring and following this isn't necessary! LOL_**

**Updates should be BI-Weekly.**

_**Till next time...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess you all figured out who this Barbie is by now... So you know it's coming, eventually! LOL**

**I know that no one likes or wants this story but I'm indulging a personal favourite of mine by writing this story... So please feel free to ignore or hate it I won't be offended. COOL!**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"Now my child would you please explain who you are?" I asked as I stood there watching her look around as if she was trying to determine what she should say or perhaps what she shouldn't say._

_"I'm Alexa!... Princes..." She stopped and sighed! "I guess that doesn't apply here!"_

_"What doesn't child?"_

_"Well a few moments ago I was Princess Alexa and I was in a magical world with Mermaids and Fairies and now... Now I'm somewhere different altogether!" She smiled as she lowered her head and thought for a moment... "I-I'm... I... My name is Barbara Roberts, but you may call me Barbie!"_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Normal POV**

As our strange new visitor slowly glanced around the guild hall, everyone could tell that she was somewhat confused and perhaps even a little perplexed about the situation she was in. Fairy Tail has had many different visitors over the years but nothing compared to the beautiful young lady that stood before them.

Makarov walked up to the young lady and extended a friendly hand and she in turn gladly accepted it, much to the chagrin of those who only moments ago were ready to protect their friends and home with the honour that it deserves... And now their Master was fraternizing with the enemy or whoever this flower loving girl was!

"So child!... What brings you to our humble little establishment!" Makarov said as he led her across the floor and up to a stunned Mira who was exerting an aura that would normally put all mages in their place.

"Well! Let me think!..." Our blonde bomb-shell thought as she placed a finger against her lips and tilted her head... She thought long and hard as she searched for a suitable answer and when she realized it she smiled and spoke again, "I guess that magic door did!" She said with an innocent chuckle.

Makarov face-palmed as he quickly made a mental note, 'beauty not brains!' "No!... No!... No!... I mean how did y..." Barbie smiled and stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm only kidding sir!" She teased. "I expect it was just a finite moment in time when two similar magics reached across time and space... Each calling out to the other! And when the connection was made I crossed from my plain of existence into yours!... Atleast that's what I feel may have happened!" She smiled as she curiously picked up a glass and examined it. "It's all real, isn't it?" She turned to me and smiled.

"Of course child!" Makarov smiled as he slowly shook his head. "There was obviously more to this girl than he thought," he mumbled to himself as he tried to comprehend her explanation of how she came to be here... He gave up after it caused his head to somewhat hurt.

"Excuse me!?" Barbie said with a look of confusion as she attempted to understand what the little man had just spoken.

"Sorry my dear! Just the ramblings of an old man!" Makarov said as she knowingly smiled back at him. "So child, any ideas on how you might return home?" Barbie closed her eyes and tilted her head gently to the side and sighed...

"I'm afraid I have none!" She exclaimed.

As the minutes slowly ticked away, I could see everyone was slowly starting to feel more at ease with our new visitor. Some even took the bull by the horns and approached her and before long my dear sweet Goddess was surrounded by large group of curious mages... Most of them were quickly becoming very friendly with our young guest, when one lone voice broke through the crowd and asked what we were all wondering.

"Barbie!... Wanna join Fairy Tail?" A certain pink haired dragon slayer excitedly said.

"Join!?" Barbie looked perturbed as she pondered what it was that they were asking.

"Yes dear!... Would you like to join us..." Makarov said as he shooed the overtly pushy crowd back. "I mean become a member of our guild, at least until we figure out how to send you home!"

"You would do that for me!..." Barbie paused as she noticed anxious faces staring back at her. Only a short while a go this would have made her nervous, self-conscious even but now she felt empowered. "...a stranger!"

"Of course! I can tell you have a good heart and a kind soul!" Makarov grinned. "You may even find you like it here!"

"Okay... I guess!" She said she as watched a beautiful platinum haired girl walk out from behind the bar holding what appeared to be a stamp. Her eyes glistened as her warm and motherly smile illuminated the room.

"...And where would you like your stamp Barbie and what colour would you prefer?" Mira said as she smiled at our confused new friend. "Oh!" Mira laughed at her oversight of our new friends unfamiliarity with Earthland customs. "This marks you as a member of our guild... I promise it won't hurt!"

"Oh!... Okay!" She paused as she thought of an appropriate place for such an honour to be bestowed. Then it occurred to her, the perfect place! She smiled, adjusted her gown and knelled down and raised the hem of her dress a few inches and pointed to a spot on the outside of her right ankle, "here please and in pink if that's alright!" She exclaimed as Mira nodded and proceeded to apply Fairy Tail's mark.

When Mira had finished Barbie looked down and smiled as she examined the beautifully designed logo that now adorned her ankle. She proudly looked up and mouthed a kind 'thank you,' as she saw the old man's smile, she thought how fortunate she was to have found such a kind place. But she was quickly surprised when she looked around the hall and saw every male staring at her with their mouths agape. She felt a little embarrassed and quickly dropped her dress to the floor, all to the groans and dismay of the males in the hall.

"Calm down boys!" Mira growled and everyone quickly snapped out of their self-induced drunken stupor.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Child!" Makarov announced as he jumped up on top of the bar and raised a mug and with a grin yelled, "Let's party!"

It was to be a legendary party that would outshine all other parties and before the night was through everyone would grow to love and adore this new mage that was simply referred to as 'Barbie!'.

* * *

**Fun stuff coming next chapter...**

_**Till Next Time...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well folks this story, is, what it is! I won't apologize as I'm enjoying writing it... I know it's not one of my better stories, but it's a guilty pleasure of mine. LOL**

_**Previously...**_

* * *

_"Welcome to Fairy Tail Child!" Makarov announced as he jumped up on top of the bar and raised a mug and with a grin yelled, "Let's party!"_

_It was to be a legendary party that would outshine all other parties and before the night was through everyone would grow to love and adore this new mage that was simply referred to as 'Barbie!'._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The party was in full swing as every mage was doing their best to not only entertain themselves but also make their newest member feel welcome and at home...

Barbie was still wearing her formal gown and at times she seemed to be a little more comfortable as she slowly switched from sitting with her back straight and proper to a somewhat more loose, yet relaxed position... This was due to her growing familiarity with Juvia, Levy, Lucy and Erza, whom she would later credit with easing her tensions during her first night in Fairy Tail.

As she sat there she seemed to be enjoying herself, she laughed and exchanged stories but as the night wore on the usual rowdy crowd slowly broke down into an all-out brawl - something our resident barmaid cringed at when she noticed our blue-eyed blonde was slowly attempting to disappear in to the wood work and Mira was having no part of that!

Mira threw caution to the wind as she jumped over the bar and pushed mages aside in her attempt to reach the guild's newest member but she was beat to the punch by an over-zealous Natsu, who was unceremoniously sent flying on to the table which caused everyone one at that table to quickly jump back as if by reflex... Unfortunately Barbie was unaware of what was coming and was slow to react and found herself laying on the floor under a grinning and somewhat battered pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

"Ah!... Um!..." Barbie sighed as she slowly rolled the grinning mage off herself. "Please do be careful Natsu!... You could injure someone with such antics!"

"Aye Sir!" Natsu laughed as he sprang to his feet and saluted the new mage. "Sorry about that Barb!... My bad!"

Barbie rolled her eyes for a moment before the corner of her lip raised and a smile graced her lips. "That's quite all right... No harm, no foul!" She said as she brushed off the invisible dust that covered her gown.

"You know Juvia thinks you might be more comfortable in something else!" Juvia said as she helped Barbie straighten herself out.

"My thoughts exactly!" Mira said as she stood at Barbie's side and linked her arm with her new friend. "Come with me for a moment!" Mira grined and led Barbie and a small group of females up the stairs, into a backroom and slammed the door to the total dismay of all those left in the hall.

As the minutes passed you could hear a pin drop downstairs as all attention was focused on the second floor where "Ooh's and Aah's" could be heard. Occasionally it was mixed in with a little laughter and the constant flashes of light that escaped from beneath the door of the room, which was hidden from their sight.

Everyone wondered what was happening up there and just when they had decided to send an envoy to check on the progress of their missing mages, a door swung open and a lone mage appeared at the top of the balcony. Leaning against the railing, was our favourite Celestial Maiden.

"Everyone may I present the new and improved Barbie!" Lucy smiled as she turned back towards the hallway and motioned for their rather apprehensive friend to step forward.

As Barbie approached the edge of the railing you could hear a unanimous "wow!" echo through the hall. Barbie smiled and reluctantly did a quick turn as instructed by the guilds happy barmaid. Gone was the tiara and formal gown and replacing it was a strapless yellow sundress, adorned with a flower pattern that stopped just below her knees. There wasn't a member of the male audience who never took their eyes of the vision of beauty that stood before them... The dress accentuated her wonderful curves and appeared to have been tailor-made to perfectly fit her well proportioned form. On her feet were a simple pair of yellow ballet slippers, which to everyone in attendance seemed odd but they would soon learn why she always wore that particular sort of footwear.

Her long blond hair hung freely and cascaded down past her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkle as the light reflected of them creating a vision to behold... 'The woman was truly a masterpiece!' Makarov thought as he stared up from his perch high a-top the bar. "B-Beautiful!" He exclaimed.

"Well thank you Master, you're too kind!" Barbie chuckled as her eyes scanned the hall. She felt a little like she was on display in some window somewhere in Paris but she thought perhaps she could let it slid this one time as everyone seemed to be enjoying the show.

Lucy, who was also wearing a similar dress but in a light blue waved for the other girls to step into the light. When they did the place erupted with cheers and the occasional whistle as each girl slowly stepped into the light revealing four beautiful ladies in similar style dresses. They all had wide grins as all six of Fairy Tail's beauties stood shoulder to shoulder high a-top the balcony.

Barbie learned out over the railing and smiled at the little man sitting on top of the bar. "So Master you said this was a a party!" Master nodded. "So when does the singing and dancing start?"

Makarov cringed as he heard a faint noise come from across the room and he knew it could only be one person...

"GiHiHi!" Was all the crowd heard as a Gajeel was now sitting on stage in his white suit and fedora and started to strum on his guitar.

"STOP!" Everyone screamed in unison.

"Hey don't blame me..." Gajeel growled as he pointed towards a confused blonde mage... No the other confused blonde mage - Barbie! "Princess up there wanted music!"

Barbie turned towards a fuming red-headed re-quip mage, who had pulled a sword from somewhere and was now threatening the now petrified mage sitting on the stage.

"Gajeel!... Don't make me come down there!" Erza said as she pointed the sword at her friend and laughed.

"Sorry Barbie, but our parties usually consist of drinking and fighting!" Makarov smiled as a faint sigh echoed from the top of the balcony.

"Oh!" Barbie smirked as she walked towards the edge of the stairs and held out her hands and released her magic which flowed around the room transforming everything and everyone it touched. She smiled as a pair of large pink translucent wings appeared on her back. She gently pushed off the stairs and flew across the room, landing next to a stunned Gajeel.

Thump, thump, thump, thump... Base started to slowly fill the air as it built from a low rumble to a louder steady beat as Barbie reached out for a microphone that magically appeared before her.

"H-Hi!..." A low squeaky voice said. Barbie cleared her throat and started to speak again. "Hi, I'm Barbie!... Thank you for your kind welcome!" She smiled as she looked out over the anxious crowd.

"Shall we party!?" She yelled as she threw her fist into the air as the room erupted into cheers. "I CAN"T HEAR YOU!" She yelled louder as she held the mic and pointed it towards the crowd. The noise was now nearly deafening and she smiled. "That's better!... Let's party!"

* * *

**If anyone is reading this... Then I would like to thank you!**

_**Till Next Time...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry folks but this is my guilty pleasure and besides this story just received it's 100'th view. LOL (I'm surprised it got that many views!) It even got a couple of followers and a review to boot so I'm tickled pink, pardon the bad pun. BTW thank you Guest for your kind words and support.**

_**Now let the fun begin...**_

_**Previously...**_

* * *

_Thump, thump, thump, thump... Base started to slowly fill the air as it built from a low rumble to a louder steady beat as Barbie reached out for a microphone that magically appeared before her._

_"H-Hi!..." A low squeaky voice said. Barbie cleared her throat and started to speak again. "Hi, I'm Barbie!... Thank you for your kind welcome!" She smiled as she looked out over the anxious crowd._

_"Shall we party!?" She yelled as she threw her fist into the air as the room erupted into cheers. "I CAN"T HEAR YOU!" She yelled louder as she held the mic and pointed it towards the crowd. The noise was now nearly deafening and she smiled. "That's better!... Let's party!"_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Makarov's POV**

My jaw hit the floor when the bright light finally subsided and what I saw left me in awe...

The guild hall was totally transformed as the ceiling had vanished and from my vantage point I could see the stars twinkling high above in the night-sky... Each star shone a different colour from the light spectrum and to all those that shared my view a feeling of wonderment overwhelmed us but she just winked and smiled. Mufti-coloured streamers cascaded down the walls and crept along the floor and along the top of the walls, large lights pointed towards the heavens and left a trail of light as they moved to a beat that was filling the air.

As the blonde-wonder took to a dark stage, a single spot-light danced around her glowing form, she smiled and pulled a microphone from the air and introduced herself, all to the cheers of my children, who were lapping it up with a vengeance... And high a-top the balcony stood Mira, Juvia, Levy, Erza and Lucy, who were all dressed in similar dresses. All the while their counterpart, now on stage, was whipping everyone into a frenzy... "This is gonna be good!" I quietly said with a grin.

**Normal POV**

The blonde beauty smiled as she leaned forward and incited every mage of Fairy Tail to the point of near ecstasy and then yelled... "Let's Party!" She smiled as she snapped her fingers and a loud '_Thump, Thump, Thump_...' could be heard coming from the back of the stage.

Directly behind her, '..._Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump_' then the sound of a cow bell joined the steady beat as a spotlight illuminated the back of the stage... Revealing a surprised pink-haired dragon slayer, who shrugged his shoulders as he pounded on the large set of drums.

A chorus of cheers erupted when another spotlight lit the right side of Barbie and revealed a stunned Gray picking lightly on a bass guitar. His reaction was identical to Natsu's but he kept picking at the strings as the beat of his bass guitar joined the pounding rhythm of the drums... To his right, a lone keyboard joined the mix.

When the spotlight rested on the keyboard, a familiar face was awkwardly scanning the guild hall, searching until his gaze rested upon an old man sitting on the bar. He yelled, "Help me!" and was surprised when the old man laughed, waved him off and motioned for the boy to continue. In retaliation, a bolt of lightning coursed from the keyboard player's body and struck the old fool sitting on the bar, leaving him slightly charred but unharmed.

As if that wasn't enough, an electric guitar joined in with the cavalcade of sound, which now reverberated throughout the room as a black-haired man in a white suit grinned as soon as the spotlight had found him... Unlike the rest, he revelled in the spotlight and quickly took charge of the others as he motioned for them to smile and enjoy the sweet sounds they were making...

Barbie grinned as the lights came up on a stage filled with instruments, amplifiers and speakers. She started to sway to the beat as she placed her microphone in it's stand and turned, revealing a warm and supportive smile to her unusual band-mates... They all looked at one another and smiled back as if they were ready to accept their fate. Fairy Tail was now jumping and nothing was gonna stop this party. Barbie took a deep breath and leaned in as her sweet voice rang throughout the hall...

...Magic happened as she began to sing, "**_Loving you... Isn't the right thing to do..._**" A round of cheers filled the room as she smiled and continued. _"**How can I... ever change things that I feel?**"_

Natsu grinned as he proudly stood. He had given into the magic that was now guiding his movements, his confidence was bursting at the seems as he kept the beat, his eyes never once leaving the beautiful blonde standing so proudly before him. He'd seen his fair share of beautiful mages but this one was stirring something deep down that he never knew even existed and he grinned as she winked at him, before she turned back to face the crowd and the mic before her... He felt his cheeks burn as he continued to pound heavily on the drums. 'This wasn't so bad!' He thought.

"_**If I could... Baby I'd give you my world!**_" She glanced back again and smiled. A smile that never went unnoticed by a certain platinum-haired bar maid who was dancing to the rhythm as was the other girls, who stood shoulder-to-shoulder with her.

"_**...How can I... When you won't take it from me?**_" Barbie looked out over the crowd who were now swaying to the beat. Lisanna had been reluctantly pulled to the centre of the floor and was dancing seductively with a metal-cladded mage as his friends hovered above them, humming to the beat that pounded against the walls. They were quickly joined by others who saw this opportunity to relax and let the music move them...

...By now everyone in the hall was dancing even a slightly crispy guild master was strutting his stuff high a-top the bar. He laughed as he spun around a post and danced down the bar top, stopping only for the occasional brew that was left abandoned by some wayward soul who was probably now out on the dance floor enjoying themselves...

The party was now in full swing and he relished every moment of it. Even the girls high above on the balcony were now joining in on the chorus... "_**You can go your own way...**_" It was as if every mage in Fairy Tail had known this wonderful song as they all joined in and sang along with a surprised and extremely happy Barbie. She held her hands up high and released a burst of magic which set of fireworks, high into the night sky.

Natsu smiled as he broke in with an energetic and somewhat powerful voice, "_**Go your own way!**_"

"_**You can call it another lonely day... You can go your own way...**_" Everyone laughed, smiled and sang as their voices echoed throughout the hall and were carried off into the distance night as a lone girl was slowly making her way towards Fairy Tail. "_**...Go your own way...**_" She hummed as a grin crossed her lips. "Fleetwood Mac huh!... She must be near!"

_The fun had started and it would be a night of music, merriment and dancing, highlighted by a ballet performance by their newest member, Barbie... But tomorrow would bring a new day and a new challenge!_

* * *

**That was fun! LOL**

_**See you next time!**_


End file.
